


Sweeter Are They

by politelyparanormal



Series: The Castle By The Sea [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: Kind of fluffy, Legolas flirts by being a menace, M/M, something soft for these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politelyparanormal/pseuds/politelyparanormal
Summary: Honeysuckle in spring meadows are sweet, but unknown relationships formed there are sweeter.In which Frodo first meets Aragorn and Legolas, beginning an unspoken bond between the three.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Frodo Baggins, Aragorn | Estel/Frodo Baggins/Legolas Greenleaf, Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf, Frodo Baggins/Legolas Greenleaf
Series: The Castle By The Sea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688761
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Sweeter Are They

**Author's Note:**

> I, unfortunately, do not own any of these fabulous characters or the Lord of The Rings. If I did, this pairing would have been canon from the beginning.
> 
> Anyway, please excuse any grammatical or spacing errors. I don’t have my laptop with me at the moment but I really wanted to get this out!

One second Frodo had been holding a brilliantly white daisy, it’s petals open to the soft spring sunlight. In the blink of an eye the flower had been plucked from between his fingers and held far above his head, way out of reach. Laughter, like the cheerful ringing of wind chimes on a breeze, enveloped him next, and he found himself face to hip with the blond elf from earlier in the morning.

His blue eyes held nothing but mirth, and the hobbit could tell by the turn of his mouth that the prince meant no harm. And while Frodo desperately wanted to be angry at this intrusion of his privacy, he found that he couldn’t be. And then the elf was racing away from him. The daisy was still held in one hand, and from across the field the blond held it out to Frodo, as if offering it to him. But the closer Frodo got, the more his companion ran.

“This is beyond unfair!” Frodo finally grumbled, glaring off into the sun. He had unwillingly been playing chase for the past hour now and, quite frankly, was getting tired of the game.

“Nothing is ever fair with Legolas.” Came a soft voice from the trees. Frodo knew it instantly, and found a smirk gracing his own lips. Aragorn held some control over Legolas that no one else did. With his arrival, this little charade was soon to end. When the hobbit looked up, he expected his gaze to meet the rangers. Instead, Aragorn was staring after the elf in the distance with a look of misty adoration. 

“He acts like a child.” Was all Frodo mumbled. He had crossed his arms over his chest with a huff, having finally given up. There seemed to be no winning this one, not with Aragorn so clearing pining after the blond. The elf could get away with murder under Aragorn’s watchful eye and the ranger would probably brag about it. Suddenly, almost as if it had appeared by magic, the daisy popped up beneath his nose. Letting out a yelp, Frodo scrambled backwards. His back hit a solid wall of willowy legs that most definitely hadn’t been behind him before. His heart was banging around inside his chest like a frightened hummingbird, and his cheeks were flushed a bright pink. The shorter couldn’t decide if he was feeling humiliated or pleased at being overheard, or if whatever was racing through his veins was a mixture of both.

“You could do with a bit of fun yourself, master Baggins. Perhaps you’ll join in next time. If you feel up to it.” Frozen in place, Frodo could only gap like a fish out of water as Legolas and Aragorn walked away hand in hand, snatches of their conversation carrying back to him as he watched them slowly disappear.


End file.
